User blog:WheatyTruffles/The Highscore Project, A.K.A. My Cytabi
My future husband: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTBSG6NjpNoR_OY3wGHwQpg You might remember this blog being quite different if you've been here before. Well, what you're reading right now is a fresh start. A fresh start to finally breaking my rhythm gaming limits. Welcome, one and all, to my Cytus Journey, or Cytabi for short. An idea originally developed by the endlessly talented and charming Fadosious, (just take me pls dad) and slightly modified to fit a quicker and more rigorous training schedule by yours truly. Though I implore you to check out the original, (check the link above; it's in video format, too) I'll be explaining the rules afresh here. Click "Expand" to see the rules for the Cytabi! ---> Da Rules The goal of this project hasn't changed a whole lot from what I originally had planned on this blog. To put it simply, my goal is to beat my old high scores in Cytus, both for score and TP, and to become a better player as a result of this. However, how the Cytabi is structured makes a lot more sense for me, and will also keep me from getting burnt out from playing quickly. This format entails that every week, I'll be picking five songs at random and striving to beat my old scores in all of them. If I already have a TP 100 on a song and it is chosen, I simply have to get a TP 100 again. Once a song is TP 100ed or re-TP 100ed, it is removed from the list of songs to be chosen. That's how this idea truly separates itself from the Highscore Project: songs aren't removed from the list as soon as I beat my best score. I'll have to keep revisiting these songs, possibly even multiple times in one week if the RNG leans that way, until I have definitively conquered them. Now that I've explained the broad format of the Cytabi, I'll get into the nitty-gritty of things: *Unlike Fado's Cytabi, I won't be aiming to increase my scores by full ranks (e.g. A to S) or intervals of 0.5 TP. I'm too much of a wimp for that. I just have to beat my best score, or my best TP if I've already MMed the song. *I'll only be including Easy songs that are Level 7 or above on the list. I was thinking of making it Level 8 and above, as many Level 7s on Easy are quite washed down, though there are a few exceptions that drove me to include them as well. (Halcyon, FGO, etc.) *Myosotis will NOT be on the list. If you've read my last countdown, you'll know why. Every other song is game, including old Chapter L and FD2. *One last rule I'm deriving from one of my older blogs (the Easy TP 100 blog, if you're wondering) that involved a mass score purge like this one: in the case that a song proves to be too challenging for me to overcome in one sitting, I'll have the option to use one of three active skips, allowing me to go right to the next song in the session and ignore all future appearances of the skipped song on the list until I can remove the skip by beating the song on my own time. You may think I'm giving myself too much leeway with these skips, but do keep in mind that I can only dedicate so much time in one day to playing rhythm games. Like before, I'll be leaving a journal of my progress down below, which I'll update every Monday. (as Sunday nights are when I'll be doing each session) You can keep track of my current scores, as well as all of the songs I've done in the Cytabi so far right here. As you can likely tell, this is going to be a long and arduous journey for me. But I also thing it's going to be both fun and very rewarding for me, as I've been yearning to push myself to master this game for a while now. I hope you all enjoy seeing me play through hell and back to reach a whole new level of skill! Achievement Record Click "Expand" to see records for older sessions! ---> September 24, 2017: Rocky Beginnings *First song: Secret Garden. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 2 attempts. **This was essentially the calm before the storm. The ending tripped me up on the first attempt. *Second song: The Ricochet on Hard. Goal: Above TP 98.53. Achieved in 10 attempts. **Phew, one hell of a song to pull on Day One. Didn't manage to MM it today, though I only had 2 Misses when I reached my goal. My new best is TP 98.77. *Third song: Alive: The Lost. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 19 attempts. **Fado and Awsomw can both account for how rough this one was for me. I just kept choking in the parts after the cutscene, and had to take a break mid-way through before finally getting the achievement. It makes songs like Vanessa and L2 seem even more terrifying when I have this much trouble with a song that isn't even four minutes long. *Fourth song: Masquerade. Goal: Above TP 99.58. Achieved in 5 attempts. **The attempt that pushed me over 99.58 wasn't only a Million Master, but it pretty much looked like a TP 100, too. It was only 99.65. I fear the day when I'll actually have to TP 100 this beast. *Fifth song: Dutch Formosa on Easy. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 3 attempts. **A relaxing way to end today's session. The mistakes were due to me being an idiot and not focusing. October 1, 2017: Eagle Eye *First song: Protest. Goal: Above TP 99.15. Achieved in 9 attempts. **This one was needlessly stressful, as I got interrupted three whopping times by my own family. I should hypothetically be able to get 99.50 on this song, but because I suck, the new best is only 99.27. *Second song: Jump To The Future. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 2 attempts. **A much smoother ride to prepare me for the TP 100 hell that awaited me in this session. *Third song: Do Not Wake. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 17 attempts. **To hell with this song. I kept messing up in the beginning, which jacked my attempts up like crazy. On top of that, the awkward timing kept screwing with my head and making me choke in stupid places. *Fourth song: Holy Knight. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 3 attempts. **This was a scary one to see be picked. Amazingly though, I nearly did it on my first try, and only required two more to seal the deal. *Fifth song: ∅ (Slit). Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 25 attempts. **Giving me perhaps the toughest song I've TP 100ed at the end of the session? I see your game, RNGesus. Thankfully by this point I was really in the groove, (in contrast to the beginning of the session) and was able to grin and bear the arduous process it took to reclaim this achievement. Awesome way to end this session. October 10, 2017: Scherzo and Four Other Songs I Guess (I had to postpone the date because I was on a trip for the long weekend) *First song: Scherzo. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 27 attempts. **This is the only song this session that's really worth talking about. I had to use my first ever skip on this song because it was stressing me out so much, though because the rest of the session was such a joke, I came back to remove the skip right after finishing the last song. Again, at this rate I'm going to lose my god damn mind when a Chapter L song is finally picked. *Second song: Let's Go On An Adventure. Goal: Above TP 99.60. Achieved in 2 attempts. **I'm honestly trash at this song, so I'm surprised I managed to do this on my second attempt. Still only raised the bar to 99.69, though. *Third song: Just A Trip. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 1 attempt. **Kappa *Fourth song: Lord of Crimson Rose. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 2 attempts. **I swear, I'm not picking these songs myself. *Fifth song: Wings of Piano. Goal: Above 99.60. Achieved in 10 attempts. **The amount of attempts might make you think that this was a challenge, though most of the retries were due to me not paying attention and dicking around with Fado in the voice channels. New best is 99.67. October 15, 2017: Snowballing Accuracy *First song: Process. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 1 attempt. **I remember when I thought TP 100ing this song was abnormally difficult. *Second song: L7 : Almighty (Old Chart) on Easy. Goal: Above TP 99.40. Achieved in 1 attempt. **Wow, I finally picked a Chapter L song! ...Except it's an easy chart with a score I got over a year ago. Needless to say, despite missing in a few sections, I still managed to top this score in one go. New best is TP 99.56. *Third song: ¡Azucar!. Goal: Above TP 99.30. Achieved in 2 attempts. **I also remember when I couldn't get a TP 99 in this song. Still a pretty tricky Level 8 though; only managed to push the best to 99.42. *Fourth song: Dragon Warrior. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 12 attempts. **Finally got somewhat of a challenge this session. I love playing this song, though the awkward timing in parts can make maintaining a perfect TP tougher than it needs to be. *Fifth song: Let's Go On An Adventure. Goal: Above TP 99.69. Achieved in 9 attempts. **My first returning song, and directly after the session where I picked it the first time! Unlike last time, I wasn't doing all that great in the start, though after a small break and a change in approach toward the frantic middle section, I not only managed to beat my old best, but I raised the bar all the way up to TP 99.91 - a huge increase considering how close I am to 100. October 22, 2017: Frighteningly High Hurdles *First song: AXION on Hard. Goal: Above TP 99.03. Achieved in 12 attempts. **Goddamn, RNG! One hell of a song to pick right off the bat! New best is 99.07, because this song is too bloody hard for me to get anything better on right now. *Second song: The Red Coronation. Goal: Above TP 99.72. Achieved in 5 attempts. **Well, this session surely didn't pull any punches on me in the beginning. I was under the assumption before starting that this was one of my greatest scores, though I surprised myself by getting 99.84 in a relatively quick fashion. *Third song: L2 ~Ascension~ (Act 1) on Easy. Goal: Above TP 99.25. Achieved in 16 attempts. **Holy hell. This really isn't a fun song to force yourself to improve on, though I guess I should at least be grateful that I didn't pick the Hard version. I had to skip this one and save it for the end of the session simply because I was feeling impatient, though I did eventually manage to slide away with a new best of TP 99.49. *Fourth song: Landscape. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 7 attempts. **Finally, a chance to relax. I nearly did this on my first attempt, though I guess I got demotivated after that choke, because I screwed up in the beginning five times in a row after that. *Fifth song: Shoot out. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 9 attempts. **I'm lucky to have done this with my attempts staying within single digits. This is honestly one of my hardest Level 7s in the game, both score-wise and TP-wise. October 31, 2017: The Not-so Special Halloween Special I picked 6 songs this session because spoopy Halloween stuff *First song: Laplace. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 8 attempts. **Another killer fresh out of the gate; this stands as one of my trickest TP 100s as of right now. The fact that I managed do this within single digit attempts is bloody impressive. *Second song: Precipitation ver.B on Hard. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 8 attempts. **Yet another TP 100 I'm surprised I reacquired so quickly. The song is still a joke score-wise, but overlaps can really screw you up here, as told by the 99.95 I got before nabbing the 100. *Third song: Precipitation ver.B...on Easy. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 1 attempt. **This isn't a joke. The random picker actually selected both difficulties of this song back-to-back. S P O O P Y *Fourth song: The Secret of Nightland. Goal: Above TP 99.64. Achieved in 5 attempts. **Ugh, of course a Chapter N song had to come in and try to ruin the session. This one isn't as bad as the others, and I could TP 100 it with enough time, but I just don't have the patience right now. New best is TP 99.70. *Fifth song: Black Lair. Goal: Above TP 99.17. Achieved in 3 attempts. **Easily the highlight of the session. I thought I would have a lot of trouble with this one, but after getting 99.01 on the first attempt, I guess Raptor Jesus decided to take the wheel, and I ended up completely blowing away this song with a staggering new best of TP 99.70. I honestly have no idea how I did this, and it makes the idea of picking this song again truly frightening, but hell if it didn't make me feel ecstatic in the moment. *Sixth song: Adventure. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 7 attempts. **Wow, what an exciting song to pick for my special bonus piece, RNG. After my astounding performance with the last song, I decided to screw around a little with this piece, trying to nab the TP 100 with one hand for a while, though I eventually stopped being an ass and just did it the normal way. You can stop anticipating Halloween Party now, I didn't pick it. :^) November 5, 2017: TP 500 *First song: Old Gold. Goal: Above TP 99.94; i.e. TP 100. Achieved in 4 attempts. **Hot damn. As if my opening picks haven't crazy enough recently, here comes the first instance of a TP 100 that was first achieved within the Cytabi. I didn't expect to be able to adapt to the rushes in this song as well as I did, but I guess that's just proof that I've improved. *Second song: Qualia. Goal: Above TP 99.86. Achieved in 4 attempts. **Remember how I said that the previous pick was the first time that I'd achieved an initial TP 100 within the Cytabi? Yeah, well I did it with this song too. I still had room to improve without getting the 100, too, though I guess I was just really feeling it here. *Third song: Magnolia on Easy. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 10 attempts. **Here's where things started to go downhill. After snatching two TP 100s in 4 attempts each, I guess my reflexes thought it would be funny to make this song take more attempts than both of the previous picks combined. I'm not too upset though, since this is a genuinely tough Level 7, unlike most Level 7s on Easy. *Fourth song: Outsider. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 28 attempts. **And here's the one that just ruined me. A combination of this being one of my tougher TP 100s and having someone in the same room as me for around 15 minutes just drove me mad, to the point where the beginning became a complete wall for me, contributing to most of the attempts you see above. It irritates me to no end that this took more attempts than Slit did. *Fifth song: Reverence. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 1 attempt. **At least this made me happy. Fun song, fun chart, easy achievement. 'Nuff said. Side note: Y'all made this a pretty fun session despite Outsider being a complete cuck. The turn-out in the VCs was insane, and a lot of what went on made me crack up and certainly helped to lighten my mood, so here's a genuine thanks to the lot of you. o/ November 13, 2017: I Pulled Twice as Many Songs because I was Bored I'm gonna kinda rush through the entries here because there's a lot of them *First song: Majestic Phoenix. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 2 attempts. **Pretty easy and forgettable. I missed in a stupid spot on the first attempt. *Second song: Code 03. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 1 attempt. **Good song, though any Level 6 that's above 100 Scan Line BPM is kind of a joke. *Third song: East West Wobble. Goal: Above TP 99.28. Achieved in 8 attempts. **Funny - I just took the time to personally increase my TP on this song a couple of days before this session. I only managed to make my new best TP 99.31, but what can ya do. *Fourth song: Dino. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 3 attempts. **Legitimately impressed I did this in only 3 attempts. This is NOT an easy TP target. *Fifth song: Zauberkugel. Goal: Above TP 99.76. Achieved in 2 attempts. **Not only did I improve upon my best on this TP beast in 2 attempts, I pushed the bar all the way up to TP 99.91. Little did I know that would come back to bite me in the ass after I decided to keep going past the fifth pull of the session. *Sixth song: Morpho. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 8 attempts. **Yup, I just kept going, because the first five songs were too boring on their own. This was a fun one to reachieve. *Seventh song: Hard Landing. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 10 attempts. **Yet another song that was incredibly fun to reclaim my TP 100 on. Here's where things went downhill, though. *Eighth song: Aquatic Fishseidon Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 11 attempts. **This took much longer than Hard Landing, since it's the beginning of HL that's tricky, meaning that attempts stack quicker. Here, I kept screwing up the middle, and even choked in the ending on one attempt. *Ninth song: Zauberkugel. Goal: Above TP 99.91. SKIPPED. **Yup, I got completely played by RNG. At this point, I don't want to settle with boosting my score from a 2 BP to 1 BP run, so I've employed one of my skips to grind the hell out of this song on my own, in the hopes of acquiring that almighty TP 100. In the case that I manage to pull it off, this will likely become my greatest TP 100 in the game as of now. *Tenth song: STORIA on Easy. Goal: Re-TP 100. Achieved in 2 attempts. **At least RNG was a little merciful to me after I skipped Zauberkugel. By this point I was only picking a tenth song to make things even. To be continued: November 19, 2017 Category:Blog posts